


Origins:March of the Replicas.

by Perr1n



Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: They were the strongest. Under their rule, the system knew nothing but peace and prosperity. But war came, and with it, the fall of an empire, the end of an era.Now, the entire universe dangles by a thread. Threats new and old are on the rise. And the Tenno, the mighty warriors of old, must awaken from the long slumber.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I simply love this game! It has become and still is my favorite video game to date.

Pain, darkness. Muffled voices and a harsh whine echoing through my skull.  Suddenly, bright light, the hissing of hydraulics as the cryopod doors open. I try to brace myself on the edge, but fail, my entire body limp and weak.  Dead weight plummets to the ground, a sharp sting across my form as I lay on the cold floor. Laying there, I cease my attempts to move, instead focused on trying, trying, TRYING to remember where I am. Who I am, What I am.

 

A voice, firm yet gentle, the tone of a stern but fair mother, ¨Wake up, Tenno.¨ Tenno? What is that? Am I Tenno? Is that my name? Managing to lift my form into a keeled over position, I look about, my attention quickly honing in on the figures directly in front of me. Their bodies are wide, covered in thick cyan metal. Some wear helmets, splotched white with two yellow orbs where the eyes would be, a breathing filter over their mouths.

 

Others don't, allowing me to view faces. Hideous, deformed faces, covered in wrinkled skin, a sickly leather brown. Eyes the color of freshly spilled blood bore into me, filled to the brim with a furious hate. Their muscular hands, covered in the same thick green blue metal, clutch jagged, crude looking objects vaguely in the shape of guns. 

 

¨I see the Lotus has tried to wake you...pity she is too late!¨ Exclaims another voice, this one guttural and thundering. Two long paws, shaped like those of a birds, but deathly thin and seemingly made from metal, are mere inches away from my face. Mustering all strength I have, I look up, observing how the feet connect to thick legs covered in a brown garment. 

 

Going furthur up, I see that the legs continue on to attach themselves to a body covered in the same brown material, the torso broad and dangling with thick tubes connected to various ports across the creatures form, the largest slot holding a key shaped object, white and azure blue in shade. Further up rests a head, all but the face covered by a tight fitting grey ring, as thick as my arm.  The face is like that of the others, pasty and wrinkled, but even more so, the one eye, along with the cybernetic implant that replaced the other glowing a faint yellow. 

 

Grinning a mouth of dirt and piss colored teeth, each a random length and shape, the figure kneels, allowing me to notice the scars that cross his face. ¨You´re my prize now, Tenno!¨ He chortles, extending a hand, which I quickly realised was not only a metal replacement, but was also holding a small device.  I cannot see more, for soon he is leaning past my head, and I quickly feel whatever he was holding clamp itself over my ankle. 

 

A hot needle of pain as it jabs into my heel. Standing up, he takes a step back, raising a hand as his followers aim at me. ¨NO!¨ They instantly freeze, rigid as stone. ¨We are taking this one with us.¨ With that he turns, stomping away. ¨What has he done to you?!¨” Exclaims the other voice.  ¨I can´t lose another Tenno! I am surging your Warframe´s power systems!¨ 

 


	2. Chapter 2

What is a Warframe? What is even happening?!  I then feel it, a shot of adrenaline, a shock of electricity!  All fatigue in my body vanishes, and I rise, the voice urging me to use my power to defend myself. For once, I do not wonder what she is talking about, for reasons unknown, I already understand what to do. Extending one arm, covered by skin tight blue material, my fingertips a dull grey, I clench a fist, imaging the figure closest to me was no bigger than a pebble.

 

Harsh white light flares at my fingertips, and with a scream, the creature folds in on itself, the sickening crunch of bones and armor reverberating through the room. The others garble out words in some alien tongue, training their guns at me. I wave my hand, another flash of light the only forewarning before a cluster of enemies is flung across the hall. I bring my fist down, and third flash signals the end of the few left as they are squashed flat by an unseen force.

 

¨An extraction ship is on its way, but the Grineer will be hunting you! ¨ The voice says. ¨Fine, but I want answers as soon as I am out of here¨ My own voice startles me, for it comes out warped and distorted, as though I was speaking from down a long tunnel. Hurrying down the hall, more of the so called ¨Grineer¨ appear, but with a few hand gestures, they are quickly dispatched.

 

One has its head twisted around, falling forward to land in front of me. Its weapon clatters at my feet, and I pick it up, observing the object that seemed as though it had be made by taking a hand saw to rock and carving out a shape that resembled a gun. Regardless of its crude appearance, it works well enough, for when two more move toward cover, I take aim and find the trigger.

 

Three sharp cracks ring out, and find their mark. The first two strike the heavy metal armor of the target, a harsh ping echoing as they bounce off. The third however, collides with the eye of the enemy, and he goes limp. **_¨_ ** _TENNO SKOOM!¨_ Roars the second, giving me his own volley of fire. I leap to the side, but still am struck. Rather that peirce me, the round is deflected, a flash of blue energy appearing at the point of contact.

 

Raising a hand upwards, the Grineer is lifted into the air by my power, which I then direct to launch his form into two different directions, bisecting him. Plodding through the blood soaked ground, I quickly emerge into the outdoors.  The sun shines overhead, its glow filtered through the leaves of the towering trees around me. I move to continue, but something collides with the back of my head. Spinning around, I respond by placing a round between the eyes of the Grinner that had snuck up on me.

 

As he falls, I scoop up the object he had struck me with. Just like the gun, it is crude in its look, a dirty brown in color, with a leather wrapped handle. A cleaver, of all things, I got hit by a cleaver. Whatever had shielded me from the bullets had done the same with it. Regardless, I move on, gun and butchers tool in hand. Up ahead, surrounded by decrypt ruins, was what appeared to be a landing.

 

With a thrumming boom, a shape akin to that of a teardrop, deep silver, appeared overhead. The voice confirms my thoughts that the shape is the extraction ship. Weaving past weathered rock, I glance above, watching as the ship begins to land on the pad. Lurching to one side, a beam of golden energy lances through the vessel, its source being the Grineer Leader from earlier, his key shaped device glowing bright as he lowers it, grinning at me, and then the ship as it pitches forward, slamming nose first into the ground, a ball of fire blossoming skyward right after.  

 

¨My decrepit heart is pounding!¨ He bellows, arms spread wide. ¨Lock down the area! This Tenno is mine!¨ I aim my gun at him and fire, only for a flare of blue to deflect the rounds, similar to my own shield.  ¨You are not ready to face Vor! Hurry, get inside!¨ Urges the voice. Cursing, I leap into one of the openings, narrowly missing the column of yellow light that flings rock and dirt up behind me.

 

¨Grineer! My sons!¨ Yells Vor, ¨Prepare the reinforcements, we need that Tenno!¨ Sprinting in a random direction, I am soon directed a path by the voice, emerging onto another landing pad, this one with another ship resting in the center. ¨Get away from me you-¨ Begins a third voice, male with a mechanical edge to its tone. ¨Are my sensors deceiving me? Operator?!¨ It exclaims.

 

¨Your ship?¨ Questions the woman, before stating, ¨Ship Cephalon! We need immediate extraction!¨ “The Operator is in  **DANGER?!** Cycling engines! Get on board!¨ Cries the Cephalon, a platform lowering from the ship, a cutout in the shape of a person in its center. ¨It is time to leave, Tenno!¨ The woman shouts, even as the voice of Vor returns. Ḧe taunts me, proclaiming that the ¨Ascaris¨, would make me return to him soon. 

Ignoring the deformed aliens words, I press my back to the cutout, suction pressure securing my limbs in place as I am lifted. Sharp pings ring as Grineer most likely fire at the ship, but with a thundering boom, I feel the vessel blast off, heading far away from my place of awakening. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

¨Well done, Tenno.¨ Hums the woman as the pod I am in rises into a somewhat cramped room. Directly behind me is a viewport, showing the vast expanse of stars, along with the lush blue-green world I was just on. In front is a raised ramp, what it led down into unknown. ¨ Operator, you have returned! I am Ordis, ship cephalon, a shadow of my former self.¨ Chimes the Cephalon, the second sentence in a solemn tone. ¨Hello, Ordis. Thank you for rescuing me.¨ I say, not knowing what else to. ¨Oh, do not mention it! Ordis lives to serve Operator´s Contraho and Ignis!¨ A brief pause, before Ordis asks, ¨Where is Operator Ignis?¨

 

¨Who?¨ I respond, thoroughly perplexed. ¨Ignis!¨ Repeats Ordis, ¨Operator Ignis, Ember class Warframe!¨ ¨Ember class? Warframe? What are you talking about?¨ I demand. ¨Y-Y-You mean… you do not remember?¨ Another pause, before Ordis screams in a broken, glitched tone,  **¨WRETCHED GRINEER! THEY HAVE TAKEN MY OPERATORS MEMORIES?!¨** Reverting to his regular tone, ¨I have failed the Operators. I have failed you, Operator Contraho. Order me to self destruct! Ordis understands¨ ¨Ordis!¨ Snipes the woman's voice. ¨Focus, Ordis! We need you!¨ 

 

¨Yes! Yes, Lotus! I will do all I can to help the Operator….. **GET REVENGE!** Recover!¨  Moving about, I observe the room. To my left and right are consoles, their screens dark. Pressing a button on one does nothing, so I shrug and sit on the ground to view the device on my leg.  **¨LOOK A-A-A-AT-T-T-T THIS MMMESSSSSS! SAVAGESSSS!** Lower Orbiter is without life support! Most components have been removed! Why did the Operators abandon me?!¨ Ignoring the raving Cephalon, I give the ankle device a hard pull, hissing in pain as my attempt to remove it fails.

 

¨I do not know what that thing is doing to you, but I doubt it is anything good.¨ Says Lotus, ¨We need to remove as soon as possible. I believe I know who could, but finding him will be difficult.¨ ¨Hold on!¨ I growl, ¨Before anything else happens, I want answers! Who are you, and what is going on?¨ A sigh is heard, ¨Very well. I am the Lotus, your friend and ally. You are Canthraho, a Tenno. A warrior from a Empire that has long since fallen.¨

 

¨Why cant I remember anything?¨ Lotus continues, ¨You have been in Cryo-Stasis for quite some time. I doubt any organic being is supposed to be in Stasis for as long as you have. It has affected your overall memory, among other effects I am uncertain of.¨ My next question is why I was awoken. ¨The Grineer, the entities you encountered, are a race of cloned beings. Led by their Twin Queens, they have for some time now been attempting to conquer the system. I have awoken you, among other Tenno, in order to help the System resist their invasion.¨

 

¨And where are these other Tenno?¨ ¨Scattered, living in small bands. While your powers make you superior over the Grineer, they have numbers, and are taught from the moment of their creation to be suicidal in their loyalty to the Queens. We have resisted them for as long as we can, but unless we find a means to unite, the Grineer will be victorious. And now, if you do not have anymore questions, I suggest we return to the task at hand.¨ 

 

¨Fine. What do you need?¨ I ask, to which she responds, ¨We must find a person by the name of Darvo. As far as I know, my record show he is being held by the Corpus on charges of treason for his siding with the Tenno.¨ ¨Corpus?¨ Ördis cuts in, ¨A merchant cult. Possessing advanced robotics, plasma weaponry, and were the inventors of the portable energy shield generators you and other Tenno have.¨ 

 

**¨GREEDY LEECHES! TENNO KILLERS! NO BETTER THAN THE GRINEER!** How will we find this Darvo?¨ The way he switches between his two voices is quite unnerving to say the least. ¨The quickest means of locating him is to search the Corpus databanks. The nearest outpost is on Venus. Sending coordinates, prepare yourself for combat once we land.¨  With a soft hum the ship glides away, near silent in its travel through the cold black.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, an orb of dusty orange, silver grey geometric shapes gliding around it, comes into view. Venus, and I assume the shapes flying around were Corpus ships. A high pitched beep is heard, Ordis informing me it was a video transmission. ¨On screen¨ I command, a buzz emanating from a device underneath the viewport as it projects the image of a figure onto the glass. 

 

Said figure is a handsome entity, skin a healthy pink, face dotted with odd symbols tattooed on in black ink. Their eyes are beady and blue, the pupils glowing white pinpricks. They open their mouth, teeth straight and gleaming, speaking a sentence in a dialect.  _ ¨ _ _ Jatttasey Ykik, yoú ate etytoaykitj ukot Yotkuy pettipoty. Peate ot te titep ukot!¨  _

 

Scratching my neck, I tilt my head, ¨I´m sorry, what?¨  ¨He's saying we are trespassing, and they will fire if we do not leave.¨ Translates Ordis. If my face would allow such an action, I would smile, ¨Yeah, that's not happening in. Tell him we're not going anywhere, and that he should tell his fleet to stand down. ¨I understand you, Tenno.¨ He growls in my tongue, voice sounding more like that of a machine. ¨The betrayers are enemies of the Corpus, bad for profit. You have been warned, and I do not feel like repeating myself. Go ahead, try to get closer. I'll gladly scatter that little trash barge of yours across the black.¨ The transmission ends, even as Ordis yells a rather vulgar word at him. ¨Evasive maneuvers!¨ I interrupt as from one of the ships ahead a barrage of blue orbs launch themselves at us. Shouting for me to hold on, Ordis does as I command, even though holding on fails to do much, considering I end up getting thrown about the navigation room.

 

Down we go, rolls and twirls being performed as the ship enters the atmosphere, honing in on the location given by the Lotus. Weapons in hand, I attach myself to the risen pod, which ejects me onto the frozen surface of Venus.Trudging through the snow, I make my way to one of the towering structures ahead, the Orbiter taking off to reach a safe distance. 

 

_ ¨Jkaj pke?!¨ _ Exclaims a voice to my right. I turn, finding a figure around my height, dressed in a skin tight brown bodysuit, a comically large silver helmet, sharp and angular, like a box, a single blue horizontal line serving as a visor over his head. Standing on either side of him were two bizzare creatures, nothing more than a pair of thick cyan colered legs, with a single black gun barrel resting between them.  

 

_ ¨Ettot! Jattasey!¨  _ Cries the box head, raising what seemed to be a tuning fork with a trigger grip underneath it. I open fire on him, even as the two gun walkers let loose mechanical screeches and charge. The points of impact on Box Head flare bright blue, his shield deflecting the rounds. Backpedaling, he ducks behind a large stone, one gloved hand on the side of his helmet.  _ "Petto! It pke atea!" _ The Corpus warrior yells as I leap to avoid the barrage of energy bolts that fly free out of the two walkers barrels, all while they continue to scream at me 

 

With a wave of my hand, I pull him free of his cover, a second gesture flinging away the walkers.  My third yanks the soldier towards me, and when close enough I slash his chest with my cleaver. He grunts as the blade is deflected, but his grunt becomes a scream as I pivot and slash again, this one bypassing the shield and biting into flesh. Moving past his corpse, I continue towards the closest of the towers. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¨Jatttasey Ykik, yoú ate etytoaykitj ukot Yotkuy pettipoty. Peate ot te titep ukot!¨ Warframe Ship, you are encroaching upon Corpus territory. Leave or be fired upon!
> 
>  
> 
> ¨Jkaj pke?! What the?!
> 
> Ettot! Jattasey! Error! Warframe!
> 
> "Petto! It pke atea!! Tenno! In the Area!


End file.
